


dime & dog

by sojournriss



Category: House of Cards
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojournriss/pseuds/sojournriss
Summary: AU: You are a junior at Georgetown University and first-time resident assistant (RA). You meet Duncan Shepherd, another RA on your floor, a man with aspiring dreams, incredible outside connections, and a dark past. You start to uncover who he truly is under the mask as the two of you spend more time together planning events on your floor and doing duty rounds at night.“There will always be a person who looks like a poem the earth wrote to keep you alive.”- Juansen Dizon





	1. Chapter 1

“Is there anything else left in the car?” Ander asks you, looking at all of the boxes and bins around your single dorm room. 

You sigh in annoyance. “No, or else I would’ve brought them up already,” you snark back at your brother. He always treated you like a child, even though you were only a year younger than him. 

_ If I was dumb, how would I have gotten into Georgetown too? Or this job? _

Following a similar path, you were in your third year at the private university, majoring in global health with a bioethics minor. Ander, a senior, was studying economics and philosophy, calling himself “a poetical politician”, hoping to be a personal financial advisor for some congressman in Washington DC. 

You, on the other hand, didn’t want to think too far ahead just yet. All you could think of was your MCAT, and you needed to do well on it to get into John Hopkins DO program. And your new job was going to challenge your studying time.

Like brother and sister, you and Ander both are resident assistants, this being your first year and his second. He got placed in Henle Village, a luxurious upper-class apartment complex, and you in Arrupe, a suite styled building for freshmen nearby.

“Hey, I know you’re nervous,” Ander sets down your bag school supplies on your desk and gives you a hug. “Freshmen are literally the easiest going people. Dumb, but friendly.”

“What if they don’t like me?” you nervously ask him, knowing damn well he was a social butterfly on campus.

Ander chuckles, “Not everyone is going to like you, remember that. You just gotta show them who’s boss. Assert your dominance but in a friendly way. Like… a lioness with her cubs!”

You slightly punch him in the stomach after making a “rawr” noise in your face. “Okay, you’re right.”

“Just get to know the other RAs in Arrupe, that’s what I did last year. That’s how I made my friend group here, and how Z and I met,” your brother gloats, thinking about his insanely attractive boyfriend he met, being his resident assistant. 

“I mean good for you, but I don’t want to fuck my residents,” you smirk at him, walking around him to start taking your summer clothes out of a bin.

“All I’m saying is that you don’t know who you’re gonna meet,” he responds, helping you unpack the rest.

 

* * *

Ander left not long after to head over to Henle to move into his space, leaving you alone for a couple more hours before your first meeting with the other RAs in the building. Your residents weren’t moving in for another two weeks, and everything you heard from Ander, you knew training was going to be exhausting.

After unpacking everything and setting up your room, you now had an hour to kill before your meeting, so you decide to begin your decorations in your hallway. Grabbing your accessory supplies, you leave your room and start from the end of the hallway, securely taping paper cutouts of ornamental mason jars with each resident’s name on it.

Living on the sixth floor, you remembered that your side was girls only, while the other side had all boys, separated by two doors and the corridor where the elevators were.

_ I wonder who the RA is on the other side. _

After taping all forty names, you start to head over to the bulletin board at the beginning of the hallway. 

You wanted to start putting flyers and posters on it, ones that greeted the residents and tips on moving in and starting off the school year right with meeting new people and attending events on campus. 

The board was enormous and high up, making it very difficult for you to reach up and staple your last poster. You hear the entrance door open as you stand on the tips of your toes to staple a corner. 

“Need any help?” you hear a cool, husky voice chiming in your ears, and you turn to see who it was.

You look over to see the most gorgeous man you have ever seen standing at the end of your hall.

Swooshed brunette hair, bright sapphire eyes, and cheekbones so chiseled they could cut diamonds.

You couldn’t help but stare in awe at him, noticing a couple seconds later your mouth was gaped open, making your cheeks burn red with embarrassment. 

“Um, yeah I can’t get that corner,” you croak out, pointing at your half stapled poster.

“Here, allow me,” the man takes graceful strides over to you and you were blessed he was a couple inches taller so he could get the corner with ease. After he does he looks down at you, smiling. 

“Where are my manners, huh? I’m Duncan, Duncan Shepherd. I’m the RA on the other side, and I’m assuming you’re the one here?” he asks, extending his hand to shake yours.

You oblige and shake it, a grip hard as stone with veins bulging out of his skin, and you think how hard he could punch you.

_ Or how hard he could choke you. _

You shake the thought away and tell him your name.

“This is actually my first time being a resident assistant, and not going to lie, I’m kind of anxious,” you confess to him, surprising yourself that you would tell him that. 

_ He probably thinks I’m dumb or awkward, what a great start! _

Duncan chuckles. “Hey, don’t be nervous. This is my first time too,” he reveals to you, bringing his hand to your forearm, giving you a gentle squeeze. “And at least we have each other.” 

You look down at his hand, now caressing your arm with fingertips light as feathers. 

“Yeah, I guess we do,” you smile at him, and you swore you saw the blues in his eyes twinkle.

Duncan turns around and heads over to the door, opening it for you.

“Come on, we don’t want to be late to our first meeting, do we?” he cues, making your legs melt.

_ No, we do not. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I ache for you. // in the parts of me that still yield"  
> \- Faylita Hicks, Chaos 1:1

Just as you predicted, the meeting was as boring as it could get. Three hours of the Georgetown Residental Housing Coordinator, Marsha Hall, going over what training would be like, basic protocol procedures, and rules every RA needed to follow. 

At least Duncan sat next to you, legs crossed while giving you the occasional eye roll whenever Marsha would to the next slide on her powerpoint, and you couldn’t help but shyly smile back. 

“Unless you’re of the age of 21, you cannot have alcohol in your dorm room,” Marsha explained with a bore, half of the RAs trying to stay awake. “No alcohol, no smoking, and no sexual relations of any kind, with residents or fellow RAs.”

To your surprise, a lot of your fellow coworkers groaned in annoyance, but Duncan just gave a low chuckle, leaning to the side to get closer to you. 

“They’re pissed because in two weeks they can’t fuck each other anymore,” Duncan whispers in your ear. His voice was like honey, shivers spilling down your spine in the way he emphasized  _ fuck.  _

You cross your legs a little bit tighter to squeeze away any pleasure in between your thighs. 

“Must be getting it out while they can,” you mumble, refusing to look at him with burning cheeks.

“Perhaps so,” Duncan responds, turning back to listen to Marsha talk about the dangers of  asbestos.

 

The meeting ended around nine o’clock, and your fellow Arrupe RAs bolted out of the room as soon as Marsha turned off her powerpoint. 

Being the last ones in the room, you and Duncan introduced yourselves to Marsha, the Community Director, and the two Assistant Community Directors. You both wanted to start off on good terms with them and make yourselves noticed, and they were definitely impressed, especially with Duncan. 

You could tell even with the short conversations they had with him that he could charm his way out of any trouble. A man who could get away with anything.

After your brief meeting with your future bosses, you and Duncan make your way to the sixth floor in the elevator. You expected the short ride to be silent, but Duncan had a favor to ask.

“Hey, so I noticed when we met you were already putting on door decorations in your hall,” Duncan tells you, turning to face you, blue eyes still glistening even in the dim elevator light. “I was wondering if I could borrow some of your supplies for mine.”

You tilt your head, surprised by his answer. 

_ He doesn’t even have supplies yet? _

“You mean if you could  _ use _ , not borrow.” you correct him, crossing your arms across your body. 

Duncan chuckled like he has done numerous times, and loved the sound of it. “Why, I don’t want to  _ use  _ you! I was going to make a run to the grocery store sometime next week for them, but you’ve already set the bar extremely high.”

“This is a job, not a competition. You know that, right?” you ask him, curious about why he was already jealous of your early work. 

“Oh baby, everything is a competition to me,” Duncan winks at you, and your heart couldn’t help but flutter in response.

 

Leaving the elevator, you both make your way to your room first. Unlocking it, you quickly grab your box of decorations and supplies without turning on the lights, not wanting for Duncan to see your room. 

“Unlike my hall, my room isn’t the most organized at the moment,” you declare to him, the both of you crossing the space in between your hall and his.

“Well, that’s where you and I are very different.”

As Duncan unlocks and opens up his door, you mouth gaps open in shock and awe.

His entire room looked more luxurious than your own home. 

A black leather couch, an Amazon Echo on his desk, next to his bed with navy sheets and duvet, huge lightbulbs dangling from the ceiling gracefully, a gigantic HDR TV with speakers on each side, designer clothes hanging from his open closet with designer shoes laid out in even rows underneath, and a framed portrait of Bill Clinton. 

You welcome yourself in and walk towards the framed portrait. “Really?” you ask him, pointing to the former president’s face.

“What?” Duncan asks, shrugging his shoulders. “He graduated from Georgetown. I was going to have LBJ up, but he withdrew from the law school.”

You roll your eyes, setting down your supply box on his desk, a table probably made out of fine mahogany. “Well, here are the supplies I used for the door decorations. You’ll probably want to do it in the morning before-”

“Do you want to watch a movie?” Duncan interrupts you, and you’re surprised to see the beautiful, confident boy clutching his hands together. “Y-You know, it’s only nine-thirty, and  _ To Catch a Thief  _ just got put on Netflix.”

You knew he wasn’t desperate, it wasn’t in his voice. It was more curiosity like he actually wanted to get to know you, to spend more time together. But, to your surprise, you could tell he was flustered as hell.

“I’d love that Duncan, and I love that movie,” you sweetly speak to him, and you notice he relaxes from your answer. 

“Great,” he smiles back, and your heart flutters again.

 

As the movie progressed, you and Duncan start to get to know each other a little better. It wasn’t awkward at all, even though you usually were talking to boys, especially ones with a jawline like his. You tell him about what you’re studying, what music and movies you like, and what you want to do for a career. And he tells you about himself.

“An endocrinologist, huh,” Duncan nods his head, looking very impressed. “Where do you want to go to medical school?”

“John Hopkins,” you respond, without hesitation. You’ve wanted to get into their DO program ever since you got your acceptance letter from Georgetown. 

 

Grace Kelly’s character is now in a troubled romance with Cary Grant, confessing to her mother.

He's a thief.

_ And what did he steal from you? _

Oh, mother!

_ Since when is love a crime? _

 

“Impressive. I’m glad, you know, one of us knows what we want to do,” Duncan says with sincerity, but also melancholy.

He told you he was an e conomics major, with a minor in finance. The same major as your brother and he knew what he wanted to do. 

“Hey, you can just pull an Ander and be a “poetical politician”, as he calls himself. He wants to be a financial advisor in DC.”

“Yeah, I don’t know,” Duncan was definitely conflicted with determining his future career, you could tell by the way he exhaled and shrugged his shoulders. “I could always take over my family’s company, but I want to build something from myself, all on my own.”

Duncan looks at you and shakes his head, but you could tell even in the dim light in the room that he was blushy. 

“I’m sorry, you probably don’t want to hear me ranting about stupid shit-”

Reaching over, you place your hand on Duncan’s shoulder, patting him gently.

“Hey, don’t worry. You’ll figure it,” you tell him, voice filled with compassion, but he just nods his head with a shy smile. 

 

Shortly after, the movie ended, and it was almost midnight. And you both had training in the morning.

But you felt so tired, even with your room being on the other wing.

You feel yourself slowly drifting, eyes fluttering to stay open. As you lean over to snuggle the arm of the couch, you sense a blanket being drifted over your body. 

“You can stay, I don’t mind,” Duncan whispers, his hand lingering a little bit longer than expected on your covered shoulder before removing. 

“No, no. I-I can leave,” you yawn, needing to leave but wanting to stay. You wanted to spend your first night back in your room, but you were so  _ tired _ , and the blanket reeked in Duncan’s scent. You felt like you were drowning in waves sandalwood and patchouli, and it smelled so  _ good _ .

And the last thing you remember was Duncan’s soft voice, whispering, “Stay baby, stay,” over and over again before you fell asleep.

 

You woke up from the ringing from your alarm, scheduled an hour before your first training session. And you still needed to shower and eat breakfast. 

As you lifted yourself from the couch, you noticed Duncan must've slept on the opposite side of the couch, eyes fluttering open and groaning in response to the noise coming from your phone.

“Shit,” you repeated to yourself, setting the blanket in the middle of the couch and standing up. Duncan was now as awake as you were, giving his body a good stretch before he stood up.

“Good morning, angel,” Duncan purred, his morning voice was so raspy you could hardly make out his words, and it was so  _ sexy _ .

“Morning, Duncan,” you quickly respond back, looking at the floor and fixing your bed head. “I gotta go, I’ll see you at breakfast.” 

Just as you made your way to his door to open it, Duncan moves swiftly behind you and shuts the opened door with one hand, closing your exit. You turn your body around to face him and he slowly brings both hands on the door, locking you in between. 

Duncan gradually brings his face towards the side of your face, lowering his head so his hot breath lingers on your neck, and your breathing becomes heavier. Shivers travel down your spine as he presses his nose along your jawline.

“You know,” Duncan mutters into your burning skin, “I have a feeling we’re going to work a lot closer together.”

He takes a step back, dropping his arms to his side, letting you go.

You take a big gulp, trying to feel the doorknob behind you, feeling entranced looking into his scorching blue eyes.

“I’ll see you at breakfast,” you repeat to him, opening the door and leaving his room.

 

As you take your shower in your room, you can’t help but still feel his hot breath on your neck, and your stomach twisted with pleasure thinking about it.

_ I’m sorry, Marsha, but there’s no way I can keep your promise if he won’t leave me alone. _

And he wouldn’t, for that was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys, sorry this took so long to put out! Please comment to see how you like it so far, I love feedback. Check out my other fics on here as well as my social media! (:  
> twitter: @cettereine  
> tumblr: @unepatronne

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Please comment to see how you like it so far, I love feedback. Check out my other fics on here as well as my social media! (:  
> twitter: @cettereine  
> tumblr: @unepatronne


End file.
